


If I Could Give you All the Answers

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm not ok rn but this helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Garnet sees so many possibilities, outcomes, likelihoods, you name it. But it's tough when the ones who turn to her for the answers are the ones who have too much to be answered.Short vent fic.





	If I Could Give you All the Answers

Death was inevitable, everyone knew that. It was something just about everything was and is going to endure.

Of course Garnet knew that.

Well, Sapphire knew, but Ruby was a backseat driver along with her visions so of course she'd be there too.

Rose Quartz- or Pink Diamond as Pink's Pearl finally revealed, was her hero. A believer of fusion and a Homeworld criminal, she wielded nothing but her hidden identity, a Bismuth crafted sword, and shield that protected other figuratively and literally. She was a diamond capable of many things, just this one was not along Garnet's streams of possibilities.

Several humans had come before Greg. It puzzled the fusion at first- not even knowing what she saw in him, but she wasn't going to be like Pearl. If she had liked Greg for who he was, then Garnet was just going to have to deal the future visions that came with it.

There were so many. So many outcomes she herself could just not keep up with. When she was Rose, she'd ask her so many questions as to what her future with Mr. Universe would turn out to be, but she couldn't answer them all! She wanted to, but who was Nora? Who was Steven? Rose wouldn't be able to have twins! She was one gem- she was-

“Garnet Garnet Garnet!” Rose's voice piped with each musing of the fusion’s name.

Another possibility she just couldn't predict at that moment: Rose interrupting her thoughts.

The Quartz dashed to her fused friend and took both her strong hands and fastened them in her plump ones. 

The corners of her mouth rose and strayed far away from the other. Tightening at the ends, her lips formed what could only be the most genuine smile possible.

“I'm pregnant!”

And the only probabilities the gem sees is death. To who? She didn't know. Whether it be Rose or the human child growing inside her, she was afraid to foresee what the answer was.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Steven left on that Homeworld ship, she felt those very same qualms she did with Rose. But the probabilities that rushed through her mind were going ones she couldn't read, and ones she especially didn't intend to read.


End file.
